The present disclosure relates generally to the gloss inherent in the hardcopy of image data be it pictorial or text. More particularly, this disclosure relates to digital image data and the control of differential gloss when that digital image data is printed into hardcopy.
The acceptance of electrostaticgraphic print engines by the graphic arts and commercial print market has heretofore been hampered by various problems, including among them a perceived image quality issue relative to differential gloss. Typical electrostaticgraphic prints, including traditional xerographic prints, usually display high gloss in high mass regions. In the mid-tone regions the image gloss on a glossy substrate reaches a minimum. This differential gloss between high mass and mid-tone areas is objected to by some users.
A typical approach in the past has been to reduce the gloss in the high mass areas through toner and fusing optimization. However, this kind of approach also reduces the overall image gloss at the same time. This in turn upsets another group of users who find the typical glossy appearance of xerographic prints desirable.
Therefore, as discussed above, there exists a need for an arrangement and methodology which will control gloss in general and allow manipulation for overcoming differential gloss without requiring special toners/inks or changes in the fusing operation. Thus, it would be desirable to solve this and other deficiencies and disadvantages as discussed above, with an improved methodology for the manipulation of inherent differential gloss.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is a method for the manipulation of the differential gloss in a halftone image. The method comprises selecting a first halftone having a high apparent gloss characteristic and a second halftone having a low apparent gloss characteristic while retaining an identical matching density characteristic to the first selected halftone. The first halftone is applied to at least some portion of the halftone image, and the second halftone is applied to the remaining portion of the halftone image.
Also disclosed in embodiments herein is a method for the manipulation of the differential gloss in a halftone image. The method comprises selecting a first halftone having a high apparent gloss characteristic and a second halftone having a low apparent gloss characteristic while retaining an identical matching density characteristic to the first selected halftone. Then a determination is made of which areas of the halftone image correspond to potentially high gloss regions under normal printing conditions. The second halftone is applied to those portions of the halftone image determined as corresponding to potentially high gloss regions, and the first halftone is applied to the remaining portions of the halftone image.
Also disclosed in embodiments herein is a method for the manipulation of the differential gloss in a halftone image. The method comprises selecting a first halftone having a high apparent gloss characteristic and a second halftone having a low apparent gloss characteristic while retaining an identical matching density characteristic to the first selected halftone. Then a determination is made of which areas of the halftone image correspond to potentially low gloss regions under normal printing conditions. The first halftone is applied to those portions of the halftone image determined as corresponding to potentially low gloss regions, and the second halftone is applied to the remaining portions of the halftone image.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is a method for the manipulation of the differential gloss in a halftone image. The method comprises selecting a first halftone having a high apparent gloss characteristic and a second halftone having a low apparent gloss characteristic while retaining an identical matching density characteristic to the first selected halftone. Then a determination is made of which areas of the halftone image correspond to potentially high gloss and low gloss regions under normal printing conditions. The first halftone is applied to those portions of the halftone image determined as corresponding to potentially low gloss regions, and the second halftone is applied to those portions of the halftone image determined as corresponding to potentially high gloss regions of the halftone image.